1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a voltage converter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a voltage converter to convert a high voltage to a low voltage.
2. Description of Related Art
In current integrated circuit design, some circuits have only high voltage power supply input. In order to provide the low voltage modules with less area in the integrated circuit an accurate reference voltage, i.e. a low voltage, a voltage converter is necessary to transfer the high voltage power supply into a lower voltage. However, the additional module to generate the reference voltage will certainly make the area of the integrated circuit larger. Also, the semiconductor devices with different fabrication process tend to affect the accuracy of the transferred voltage.
Accordingly, what is needed is a voltage converter to generate an accurate low voltage from a high voltage with a small area to overcome the above issues. The present invention addresses such a need.